


Knights of Potter

by Lix231



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lix231/pseuds/Lix231
Summary: Being desperate Lilly Potter tried a strange ritual to summon beings that would aid her in defeating Voldemort. The result was the appearance of two legendary Knights who slew the Dark Lord and after that Lilly and her family escaped to Japan. Now, Headmistress of the Kyoto Magic Academie, they have to return to participate in the Twi Wizard Tournament and get trough Albus schemes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Lilly Potter nee Evans was a desperate woman. Her husband was downstairs, fighting against the Dark Lord Voldemort and she knew he had no chance. Escape was impossible for her and her baby girl. She could not open the windows or apparate, in her stupidity she left the emergency portkey in the kitchen but she doubted it would be of any help at the moment. With a heavy heart, she only had one last hope, a forbidden ritual, Very dark Magic which she found in the Potter Family vault. Normally she would detest ever relying on Dark Magic and she knew Dumbeldore and the order would prosecute her for this but she did not care! Her daughter's life was on the line and she did not care how dark the magic she is about to use! She began drawing a magical circle and once the deed was done she started to charge it up with her magic. 3 things were in the center of the magical circle. A broken sword, blonde hair, and a gem that stored an incredible amount of magic, she could barely believe it when she found it. She still did not understand how such a powerful item was even created but according to the book it was necessary for the ritual.

For a moment she hesitated. She did not even know what exactly would happen. All she knew is that it could save her daughter. Her resolve was strengthened when she could hear the fight stop and her husband's body hit the floor. She continued with the ritual, hoping the Wards and barriers she put up would give her enough time. Suddenly the circle began to shine in golden light and radiated power that knocked Lilly down, she stood up nervously and looked at the Circle she was shocked when two golden figures started to appear from the circle. The light made it impossible to see anything and she had to avert her eyes. Only when the light was dissipated did she dare to look and what she saw shocked her.

Two people were standing in the center of the circle, both kneeling in front of her. They almost looked the same except for their clothing and the hair.

The Girl on the right was clothed in a very... VERY skimpy and revealing red outfit, and had messy blonde hair. In her hand was a large greatsword. The one to the left was dressed in a long flowing blue dress and her hair was styled into a tight bun. She was not carrying a sword but Lilly could make see something in her hand, but it was invisible and the only indication anything was there was the distortion around it.

"From the throne of Heroes, I answer. I am Servant Saber and here to serve my master" The two spoke in unison and Lilly just blinked confused.

Also, it seems the two only now realized the other was there and looked at each other. their eyes narrowed and they glared at each other.

"Ya got to be kidding me! I was summoned WITH YOU!? Oh, how wonderful!" Said the girl in red.

"I too, do not find this situation ideal. There are many Servants I would prefer to serve with." Said the blue one.

"Ahem... E-excuse me?" Said Lilly a little scared but, the two continued to glare at each other and ignored her, the two started to argue. Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"STOP ARGUING AND EXPLAIN WHO YOU ARE!" She really had no patience for this! Her Husband just got murdered and his murder was only minutes if not seconds away from her! At least the two stoped aguing and now looked at her.

"Excuse me, master. This bickering is unbecoming of two knights such as us. As for who we are... it's complicated but do tell did you not summon us? Should you not know whats going on?" Asked the lady in blue. Lilly just shook her head.

"No! I just found this book and instructions. I honestly don't care who you are as long as you do what I summoned you for... to protect my baby."

The two blinked and looked to the other side of the room. There're in a crib was a little girl. Both Women stood up to look at the sleeping child. Lilly was impressed that Morgan was still asleep.

"You summoned us to save her? No problem but... save her from what?" Asked the red... no Lilly could not call her lady.

"From the man who is here to kill her, who just now murdered my husband... please I-I don't care what it costs me! Money, my soul, all that I possess it doesn't matter! All I want is to save her!" Tears started to form in her eyes, and she started to panic when she could hear footsteps! Voldemort was near. Before anyone could react the door was blasted open, only now did the baby wake up and started to cry. A man, clad in a dark black robe came into the room. His face mostly hidden but the two servants could make out his demonic and inhuman appearance under his hood. In his hand, he was carrying a white, bone-like wand and had it raised at Lilly. The two summoned women escaped his notice.

"Step aside Girl! And I spare your life!" Spoke the man in a high pitched and just as inhuman voice as his face. Lilly put herself in front of her baby but before anyone could speak the man screamed in pain when his torso was impaled by a sword from behind. It was the girl in red.

"Sorry ballsack face but you will not harm my master ore her little brat. Not that you are much of a threat I mean seriously how did you NOT notice us?" Voldemort wanted to angrily retort but he got stabbed a SECOND time by the lady in blue.

"Perhaps it's the hood that hindered his field of vision? It does not matter. an evil abomination like you is fated to perish!" Suddenly her sword started to glow, Voldemort screamed in pain before his body seemed to combust in a small explosion that destroyed all the glass in the room. All that was left where his robes now dangling from the Swords and his wand.

"...Why is the only thing... where is?... OH GOD, THAT GUY WAS NAKED UNDER THOSE ROBES! URGH BLARG NO!" The Red girl holds her hands over her eyes, DESPERATELY trying to get that mental image of her mind.

"Modred this information I wish you had kept for yourself. Speak masters are you and the child unharmed?" Lilly nodded and took her baby into her arms to calm him down.

"Yes...yes we...we are unharmed...but wait...d-did you just call her Mordred?" A little scared did Lilly look at the woman who was named after the murderer of both King Arthur and Merlin. Mordred just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm Mordred blah blah yeah I'm a girl we get it you're shocked. Jees why do I ALWAYS have to go through this shit?!" Lilly blinked until what Modred said sunk in.

"You're….you're THE Modred? T-The actual…" She now looked scared.

"It seems you truly do not know what we are Master, allow me to explain. We are Heroic Spirits, called upon by the Throne of Heroes... and while I do believe you heard many gruesome tails about my Daughter I can assure you she will not harm you. She has many faults but harming the innocent never was one."

"Geez, thanks, dad. At least you acknowledge I'm not a total bitch like mum" The Blue lady glared again at her daughter.

"Please stop speaking in this crude manner we are in the presence of our master AND A CHILD!"

"Wait wait...d-dad? Daughter?...i-I'm confused!" Lilly looked frantically between the two women. Modred started grinning.

"She's king Arthur ore rather Arthurian. My mum, Morgana, raped her after Merlin turned her into a futa so she could have a child with her actual Wife. She also was pretending to be a man" Lilly blinked while Arthuria blushed.

"That... is correct. But yes I am King Arthuria Pendragon. And this is my Daughter, Modred Pendragon. And what is your name master?" Lilly was once more... confused but she decided to deal with this nonsense later.

"I am Lilly Potter...and this is my Dauther Morgan" Morgan made some happy baby noises, which brought both Modred and Arthuria to smile.

"Ha She's a cute one... soooo what now? I can't sense a holy grail. How were you even able to summon us?" Asked Mordred. Lilly decided to ignore this talk about a Grail and showed the two the book she used.

"I found this Book in my husband's vault, together with the ingredients I used." Arthuria began looking through the Book.

"Hmm... seems to be a tome written by a skilled Magus…. hmm?" She looked at a note that was written on the last side. Ruhcik Hcterlez Gorniewhc. *sighs*" She let out a loud sigh and started to rub the bridge of her nose, having a good idea who was responsible for this, and for a moment she was certain she could hear that damnable vampire laugh.

"I... may know who wrote this Book. An old acquaintance of mine, even if I wish often that I never met him. But it seems this ritual permanently bound us to you as Servants. I don't know how exactly that's possible but with him, it's better not to question it. Now then Master Lilly how do we proceed? Who was this Deamon?"

Still holding Morgan in her arms, Lilly sat down on a small stool. "His name is Voldemort. He is or was terrorizing our world for over 10 years now…" She proceeded to explain the finer details of the Wizarding War and Voldemort's motives. But before anyone could respond the heard footsteps.

"LILLY?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Lilly's eyes slightly widen when she heard the Voice.

"S-Severus?" On cue, a man stepped into the frame of the door. He had unwashed black hair, a hooked nose, and was completely dressed in black. When he saw Lilly it seems like a big weight was lifted from him.

"You survived... I just now heard that the Dark Lord has found you! T-Then suddenly my mark started to burn and faded what happened and... who are those two." Severus looked suspiciously at the two Knights who just are as untrusting of him, they had their Swords ready. Lilly also looked at him with her wand in hand.

"First explain why are you so late? And where is the rest of the order?!" Severus looked confused at her.

"I don't know what you mean. Like I said I just heard that the Dark Lord would attack." Now Lilly started to frown.

"Dumbeldore said he placed multiple charms on the house that would go off if someone would forcefully enter and I doubt Voldemort would have been able to remove them without us noticing. And it took him some time to kill…. to…. to kill James and get through my own wards…" Now saddened, and nearly crying did she look to the ground, the reality of the fact that James is dead only now coming down to her. Severus looked conflicted for a moment before he spoke.

"If it is any consolation to you... he did not die in pain. I checked his body, no wounds or any lingering curses... it seems the Dark Lord was merciful enough to make his death quick and painless…. and as much as I hate to admit it I'm certain he gave it his everything to buy you enough time for whatever plan you had and it obviously succeeded. But what I find more worrisome is that the headmaster did not inform anyone in the order about those additional protections, Lilly….. I don't think the headmaster can be trusted" Now the 3 Woman perked up.

"Do tell why do you assume this? From masters' explanation, I was given the impression this Dumbeldore is the second coming of Merlin. A great leader of the Light is he not?" Asked Arthuria. Severus looked at her before he spoke.

"Yes, he is. But would a master of such a craft really take so long to notice me spying on him and the woman who gave the Prophecy? And after that not being able to prevent my escape? As you may know, I was the one who was foolish to inform the Dark Lord about the prophecy... and it always struck me as odd that Dumbeldore noticed me so late into the conversation. Or that he did not prevent my escape. Hogsmead was surrounded by an Anti-Apperation field at the time after all so he had more than enough time to get me before I reached the outskirts, as I was not able to use the floo network. And I noticed some oddities as of late that worried me." Lilly was deep in thought when Modred spoke up.

"Ther is a Giant of a man outside who just showed up." Severus stepped beside her to the Window and indeed a very big man was making his way to the building.

"What is that oaf doing here?" Asked Severus aloud and Lilly knew who he was talking about.

"Hagrid? Why would he send Hagrid? Sure he is immune against most spells but against Voldemort, he is no help at all!" Severus stroke his chin and then nodded to himself.

"Lilly... I know you have no reason to trust me but I have to ask you to leave and lay low for a while. This doesn't add up. Like you said Dumbeldore had more than enough time to inform the order and apparate here himself. He could easily prevent this, and maybe even would have arrived to save Potter. And now his most loyal boot licker appears? Take your two... acquaintances and leave." For a while, Lilly just stood there, she nodded.

"Modred, Arthurhia we need to get out of here. I will apparate us into my and James' safe house grab my Shoulder." The two Servants did as Lilly asked, a loud pop the 3 Woman, and the baby disappeared. while Snape got busy. He created fake ashes and put it into the crib and on the floor. he made the whole room look much more devastated, he just finished when Hagrid appeared.

"Snape? Whatcha doing here? W-Wheres Lilly and the young Morgan?" Severus turned to the half-giant.

"I heard about the attack, it's too late... regarding Lilly and her dauther…." He looked down at the ashes. Hagrid followed his view and his face lost all color.

"No... NO! NO! NO! NOT LILLY!" Angry and also crying he punched a gigantic hole through the Wall. Severus the while picked up the Robe and the Wand.

"Whatever Lilly did, it took him out." Hagrid looked to him and then at the Robes and Wand, recognizing them in an instant.

"A-Are those?" Severus nodded.

"All that remains of the Dark Lord. I felt it before... my mark burned and started to fade... whatever Lilly did she sacrificed herself and also her daughter to take him out. She probably knew that she couldn't trust that fool Potter to protect her. But do tell Hagrid what brings you here? Unless you have also an informant in the Death Eaters you never bothered to mention I fail to see how you could have known something is wrong." Ignoring the insult towards James, Hagrid began to explain.

"Dumbledore sent me. Said I should bring him young Morgan" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And how did our esteem Headmaster know that the girl had survived? witch, she didn't but I suppose you can gather up the girl's ashes. Now if you excuse me... I have to check on the Dark Lords' forces. if I act quickly I may be able to figure out if the War continues... or if it's over." And so he left the building, leaving Hagrid alone to weep for his fallen friends. When he entered the living room he once more looked down at Potters corpse. He would not deny that he felt no sadness for the man... but he supposes he can at least respect the man for giving his life for Lilly. He knelt and closed James' eyes.

"...you did you're duty Potter. Better than I ever thought you capable of. I hope you can rest in peace...knowing she and you're... daughter... are safe." And with those parting words, he apparated away.

The next few days were very hectic in the Wizarding World. In her safe house, Lilly still got issues of the Daily Prophet, so she was disgusted at what was going on. For some ungodly reason, Dumbledore decided to proclaim her daughter as the one that defeated the Dark Lord! She had no idea how he comes up with that idea that a 15-month-old baby would be able to do bat a Voldemort! A job, not even he was able to do! The same goes for all the wizards and witches who believe this crap! But what angers her most was his attempts of getting control over the Potter Vaults and assets! Not a day after Haloween the Goblins, who of course still knew she was alive, informed her that Dumeldore attempted to seize control over the Potter seats and vaults! She started to believe more and more about Snapes' suspicions. She was currently in the living room of her safe house, a small cottage on the other side of the country. Arthuria and Modred were upstairs, on the lookout for Death Eaters and Morgan was in Lilly's arms.

Her silent ranting about the headmaster was interrupted when suddenly the chimney flared up in green fire and the reason for her sour mood stepped out. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock. As always he was dressed in robes that made Lilly seriously question if the man was color blind! They were a horrendous grassy green, with what looks like golden waves, woven into the hems and arms of the Robes.

"Dumbeldore...how did you get in here? How did you even know of this place?" Asked Lilly coldly. She sent out a command to her two Servants, having learned there's a telepathic link between them, to get down here and be at the ready. The unwelcome headmaster just smiled fondly at Lilly, not in the slightest concerned with her tone.

"Lilly I am delighted to see you truly are still alive. Of course, I had my suspicions about this, after all, it was only James' will that was unlocked. I assume it was you who placed the fake ash? A clever ploy to get away from the Death Eaters, I admit but I would have preferred if you had contacted me right after the attack." Lilly just narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. How did you get in here? How do you even know of this place? The only people who know are James and me!" Much to Lilly's annoyance, the smile did not vanish from the old man's face.

"Well, James made a wise decision when he clued in both Remus and Sirius in the location of the safe house. Sirius was more reluctant to share but Remus was more than forthcoming and gave me the address" Lilly had to hold a scoff. She was not surprised. For as intelligent as Remus was he was one of James' friends Lilly disliked the most, Peter not counting as she always knew he wasn't a true friend of James. Even when she wasn't as suspicious of the Headmaster as she is today she never liked how Remy saw all that Dumbeldore said as the word of god.

Merlin, she is certain Dumbeldore could speak about killing small kittens and Remus would follow as long as Dumbeldore spouts about his Greater Good. Meanwhile, Dumbeldore continued talking.

"I'm truly glad that both you and Morgan are alive and well. Now then we have to discuss business. First of all, we must bring Morgan to a safe location where she can grow up, away from the wizarding world. I was thinking about sending him to Petunia and-"

"My daughter isn't going anywhere, especially not to Petunia!" She had to do her best to not shout and wake Morgan up. Dumbledore looked at her as if talking to a misbehaving child.

"Lilly I understand you and Petunia did not part on the best of terms after the death of your parents, but I'm sure you can see the reason in this. Voldemort may be gone but I have my doubts about his demise and his followers are still roaming free. I'm sure you heard of the attacks on the Longbottoms, a truly tragic thing. Living in a Muggle Neiborhood will make it much harder to locate her because I erected special protection-"

"And what makes you think she's not safe with me Dumbeldore!? And I don't care for your reasoning! I will give you my daughter!" Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment.

"Lilly please see reason in this. Morgan must be raised away from the fame and the danger. Also... you are a 19-year-old widow, unfit to raise a child on your own. This is for the Greater Good so please hand over harry so that I-"

"Sabers!" Was all that Lilly said and before Dumbeldore could even attempt to pull out his wand he suddenly found himself looking at two blond Women, both pointing their Swords at him.

"Albus allow me to introduce you to Saver of Red and Saber of Blue. Their the once who killed Voldemort, with the Swords that are now pointed at you. Do you think I didn't know about you trying to gain control over our Vaults? Or MY seats at the Wizengamot that are within my rights as Lady Potter?" Dumbeldore narrowed his eyes, the normally always present twinkling gone. He was certain the two Knights were not there when he entered the room and moved at immense speeds.

"Lilly... did you truly ask two Dark Witches for help? Are you out of your mind?!" But Lilly just stood up still carrying Morgan and glaring at her old headmaster.

"Ther is no Dark Magic involved here Dumbeldore and I'm pretty sure the two here don't know much magic. Leave. You are not welcome here." But Dumbledore didn't move an inch.

"Lilly you can't be led astray! Morgan MUST be raised in the muggle world where she is safe! This only proves my reasoning that you are unfit! You resolved to Dark Magic to- ARGH!" Modred having enough of the old man's babbling, with a swift swing of her sword, so fast that neither Lilly nor Dumbeldore even noticed she moved her arm until suddenly half of Dumbeldored's beard fell to the ground.

"Shut it, you old geezer! You heard the Master so fuck off! If not well... next time I may aim for the head!" A wide grin spread over Modred's face that terrified the old man, solidifying his opinion that Lilly was led astray from the path of light!

"Master? Do you even realize how far you have fallen already Lilly? It pains me to see that one of my pupils would go so far away from the path of Light... I will leave but I'm afraid you will not remain free for long Lilly. I hope that maybe Azkabahn will show you the errors of your way and once I'm certain you have been redeemed we can arrange your meeting with Morgan once he turns 11." He stepped back into the fireplace and vanished.

"...This? This was the man you followed in this war? he blatantly stated that he would return with the authorities, pretty much warning you about what is to come" Lilly just gave out a loud sight.

"I hardly can believe it myself... everything is ready, correct?" Arthuria nodded.

"As you ordered I went to the Goblins and secured an international Port Key to Japan... but may I ask why Japan exactly? It still partially eludes me and I had no real-time to ask till now." Lilly nodded.

"Japan is not an ICW member nation, therefore Dumbeldore has no influence there whatsoever. Quite the contrary, they hate his guts, for branding their special kind of Magic as Dark and trying to outlaw it worldwide. It's the whole reason why Japan did not join with like the majority of Asian Countries." Arthuria nodded and they quickly gathered the portkeys. They knew something like this could happen and so Lilly took preparation to escape the country. When an hour later Dumbeldore returned with the order and a few Aurors, Lilly was long gone and left no trace as to where she went.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Kyoto Academy for Omnyoji, a woman was sitting in her new office as their newly appointed Headmistress. We know her all too well, this is Lilly Potter. It now has been 13 years since she and her and family fled Britain and came to Japan and much has changed. Lilly and Sirius, who she managed to drag along before he went after Pettigrew, had to learn an entirely new magic system. The onmyoji long since abandoned the use of wands, now using talismans and other foci to use their Magic. But luckily Lilly was able to secure a job as a Potion teacher at the same Academy she was now the Headmistress of.

A small smile spread to her face as she remembers her early struggles. Most Japanese magical are quite suspicious of foreigners, especially from Britain. So to say they were unwelcomed would be an understatement. Every day her colleagues were sure to voice their displeasure of her being there, and one particular pain in the ass even went so far as to sabotage her lessons! Luckily for Lilly, the Headmaster was a kind man and was sure to remove said person from his staff. And after two years of proving herself, Lilly got accepted into their society. Sirius had it a little harder but he too was able to get a job at the School, as a member of its security staff, same went for Arthuria and Mordred.

Another happy revelation came only a month after they came to Japan. Lilly was pregnant and 8 months later her second daughter, Sakura was born. She raised her two daughters as good as she can and never made a secret about their past and the nonsense the brits made up regarding Morgan. She smiled even more thinking about her oldest daughter.

Morgan was now 14 and had the same unruly hair as her father but it had Lily's hair color. To gain some semblance of control over it, Morgan had to let it grow and then tie it up into a messy ponytail, and even then it still was quite the mess. Lilly and Morgan also shared the same eyes and... Morgan was quite a lot like Arthuria.

It was not a big surprise. Morgan adored Arthuria and even started calling her father just like Mordred did. She tried her best to be like Arthuria but sadly a few things got in the way of that. It seems Lilly was hit curses during the war when she was just several days pregnant, Morgan's growth was stunted. Her body would sadly never fully develop, and picking up a sword and wielding it was not possible. But where she can't be a knight, she would be a great mage. Morgan was quite the studious one and took her studies very seriously. Sadly she had inherited her father's talents in potions. Lilly cringes when she remembers the amount of exploded cauldrons over the last 3 years. It got so bad that she had to exclude her Daughter from any practical work much to the embarrassment of both. After all, Lilly was by now a respected potions mistress in Japan.

Sakura the while was special. The girl luckily had not the same problems as Morgan. Her hair was black and much more manageable than her older sisters. Recently she also started to color it with some pink streaks just for the fun of it. Like Morgan, she too called Arthuria father but she didn't adore the knight nearly as much as her big sis did. Also to Morgan's dismay, Sakura was bigger than her despite being a year younger. But what set the two the most apart truly were their personalities. While Morgan was mostly calm, collected, and serious, Sakura was... lazy, quick to anger, and not all that talented with traditional magic. She got decent grades and was average most of the time, but her true passion? Was Magitech. Ah yes, Magitech the wonderous combination of Magic and Muggle Science, discovered by the Japanese only 7 years ago and already Sakura turned out to be a protege in the new field.

Lilly's trip down memory lane got interrupted when she heard knocking on her door. Her office was rather humble, nothing compared to Dumbeldores, and she preferred it as such. The Kyoto academy was a much smaller building and more akin to a big Temple. Her office was right beside the Garden and in itself sparse. A simple Japanese style office with some western influences in it.

"Yes, who is it?" She asked the person at the door and also allowed them to enter. The man who stepped trough was in his late 50s, brown hair with already a few white spots in it. He was dressed in traditional black onmyouji robes and he had a well-kept mustache. Lilly knew the man all too well. Satoshi Kisaragi the current Magical Minister in Japan ore rather the Magi Shogun as he is also often referred to.

"Kisaragi-Sama? What a pleasant surprise! Please take a seat. May I offer a cup of tea?" The man placed himself on one of the two chairs and smiled.

"Ah yes, a cup of tea would be wonderful, thank you Lilly-Chan." He gave her a wink and Lilly rolled her eyes. The Shogun was a rather informal man and the two knew each other quite well. He was more than willing to help them get settled back when they arrived and Lilly was glad that he was such an open-minded man. She often thought that he is what many believed Dumbeldore to be. A joyful old man, who was always gentle to everyone but also earned his position due to his prowess with magic. Lilly knew quite well what tea he preferred and so placed a cup of jasmine tea in front of him. He took a sip and his smile grew brighter.

"Ah, as always tasty and refreshing. I really am saddened that you did not take the offer to be my secretary. But I guess if that would have been the case so many of ore future mages would have not the pleasure of being taught by you."

"Thank you Kisaragi-Sama. But do tell, what do I owe for this visit? Please tell me it isn't about me being appointed Headmistress, again." She let her head sink in a little. She faced a lot of opposition when the previous headmaster, Iroh Anagi, had to step down due to his high age of 120 and choose her as his successor. The Shogun just waved her off.

"Luckily it's not that nonsense! No no well... I have some good news and bad news. The good news is we may finally have a chance of repairing our relations with the ICW. As you know the best do to our less than ideal relationships its hard to come by certain products her in Japan, especially materials needed for potions like wolfsbane that are outrageously pricey and not easy to grow here in Japan" Lilly gave a nod, being aware of that problem. Japan did not treat its Yokai population, Yokai meaning all non-Human Magical, creatures, as bad as most ICW countries. Quite the opposite they were treated as equals. Vampires received blood donations and even special potions or lotions to lessen the effect of the sunlight, Wolfs Bane potion got handed over to all Wherwolfes and House Elves and Goblins were even allowed to carry Wands... at least they would be if there were any, Goblins in Japan errm, the Japanese cousins of the goblins, the Oni, they did not get along with their western cousins, to such a degree that no goblin came close to Asia. But sadly it was not easy to maintain this system, many of the ingredients for said potions didn't exist in Japan and ICW put heavy taxes on any shipment. Trade was a near nonexistent thing.

"But now we may have an opening to repair relationships... that's where the bad news comes in... The Lilly-Chan... your school will participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament hosted by Hogwarts this year" Eminently Lilly spat out her tea and Kisaragi, already guessing this would happen, dogged just at the right moment to not get his face full.

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?! WHY WASNT I INFORMED?! ORE ATLEAST ASKED IF I AGREE?!" Kisaragi gulped when he saw the furious redhead in front of him. Her hair waved with magical power and dear kami he was sure that a red aura of pure anger surrounded her.

"N-Now, now I know this is less than ideal for you but sadly the ICW didn't give us much choice. We need to find a way to open business deals and this is our best option... of course, we are aware why Dumbeldore even allows this." His eyes narrowed, all semblances of the normally joyful man gone and Lilly huffed angrily.

"It probably is to bring us to the back path of light and abandon our dangerous ways and greater good Bla Bla Bla." Kisaragi nodded.

"Ther is no doubt about that. But sadly he will run into a brick wall. Especially with you being there to foil all his plans." He grinned and Lilly too had to smirk. She did not like returning to Britain buuut showing how much stronger their school and magic in front of the old coot? Oh, that's a chance she would not let go!

"Hmm... I would need to find a Babysitter for Morgan and Sakura I will have to take Modred and Arthuria with me, I can't entrust them to Sirius, he would have a whole year to corrupt them and who knows what he and Sakura could cause if not supervised. We really don't need another Osaka incident." Both of them shudder at the memory of that... "small" disaster.

"Hmm, I'll be frank with you Lilly-chan, I would prefer you to take them with you. Morgan-Chan would want to come anyway simply to gain access to the Hogwarts library. Despite being inferior to our Magic, Wizard magic still has its uses and you know how that girl is when it comes to learning magic. And I'm sorry but I can't allow Sirius-Kun and Sakura-chan to be alone together! Last time the two were alone for a Week they flooded the sewers of Osaka with pudding! the entirety senior staff shudders at the thought of what will happen if the two are left alone for a whole year! This is a risk of national security Lilly-Chan!" Again she shudders at the Shogun but also agrees.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to show them their original homeland and we could go visit James grave together…" Her tone became soberer and grim. Kisaragi too lowered his head, he never met James Potter but it was clear as day that Lilly loved him dearly.

"I'm sure they are going to like that. Now Lilly... please make a list of potential Students. The rules have been adjusted and only one who is of age 17 or higher before the selection of champions takes place is allowed to participate. I want you to choose the best students we have and show those brits and french people what a true Mage is capable of, also maybe take someone talented in Magitech. Oh, how I would love to see the faces on those Purpbloods when their Students are beaten by this new kind of Magic!" Lilly nodded, agreeing with this and she already had some students in mind who would be fit for the job.

She and the Shogun talked for a few more hours before he had to leave. She immediately started to work on a list of the potential student until she returned home to inform her family about the tournament. When she entered her home, a small house on the outskirts of Kyoto she already heard loud noised from the living room. When she stepped in she was not surprised to see Mordred lazily laying on the couch, dressed in EXTREMELY short pants and a simple tank top and red jacket. She was drinking Soda while watching some Anime on TV.

"OH COME ON FIGHT ALREADY! HE SAID THE PLANET WOULD BLOW UP IN 5 MINUTES AND THAT WAS 3 EPISODES AGO!" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Good evening, Mordred I see you enjoying yourself as usual?" She looked down at her servant grinning. Mordred also started grinning.

"Yo Mom back already?" Ah yes, another interesting development. Same as Morgan and Sakura called Arthuria father, Mordred started calling Lilly Mother. Considering Mordred's personality she often felt like a mother towards the former Knight.

"It was a short day but I do have some interesting news. Where are the others?" Mordred opened a new can after crushing her empty one before she answered.

"Father is training that boy from Fuyuki again and Sakura tagged along. No clue what Sirius is doing and Morgan is upstairs doing homework." Lilly nodded, sitting down at the second sofa when she heard steps.

"Mother is that you?" Morgan entered the room, she was wearing a simple blue skirt that went just above her knees and a white T-Shirt.

"Ah Morgan nice to see you. I hope your day was less stressful than mine." Morgan just gave a huff.

"It was alright, mother. But what was so stressful?" Lilly told her she will explain everything during dinner. Morgan nodded and went back to her room.

Later that night the whole family was sitting together and ate Sushi that Sirius brought with him for dinner.

"So Lils what is this thing you wanna tell us? Oh, are you going to promote me? Am I finally getting a teaching post?" Sirius grinned widely at Lilly who just stared blankly at him.

"Sirius I rather appoint a monkey as a teacher than ever giving you so much control over the students. You stay part of the security team." Sirius looked hurt but everyone knew he was faking it.

"Ha! Told ya she never gives you a job Siri. You're too immature!" Said Sakura grinning with everyone nodding.

"would never be able to uphold the standards needed for a teacher in such a high position. Also, you probably wouldn't even take it seriously!"

"Oy that's not nice Arthuria I'm always Sirius!" Everyone just groans at the pun.

"Oh. for Shinigami's sake Sirius that joke was horrendous in school and it still is today!" Complained Lilly while Sirius just mumbled about the tough crowd. Taking a deep breath Lilly explained everything about the tournament and that the whole family would go. The mood on the table went rather dark after that.

"Hmpf, you think Dumbeldore knows we are here and this is his ploy for getting to Morgan?" Asked Sirius for once no sign of his usual jovial attitude.

"I doubt it. I think this is no more then bad luck or a horrible coincidence, if anything he wants to convert the Japanese to his way of thinking, we all know he sees Omniojo Magic and probably Magitech as Dark. Wich the latter is ridiculous considering its nothing more than making machines that function with magic." The table became silent once more.

"So... when are we going?" Asked Morgan. If she was honest she kinda wanted to go to Britain. if only to at least once see the school her parents went too.

"The Day before Haloween. And regarding how we get there wheel…" She grinned brightly.

"Oh! Please... PLEASE TELL ME WHERE USING IT!" Said Sakura excitedly.

Lilly gave a nod and both Sakura and Sirius screamed in pure joy!

Many weeks later at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students had gathered in front of the castle to wait from the Delegations from Kyoto and Beaubatong.

"Albus are you certain it was wise to invite the Japanese?" The woman who spoke to the headmaster was an elderly witch with black hair tied into a bun and dressed in emerald green robes. Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, and Albus' closest confidant.

"Minerva be assured I too was not happy when Fudge told me who we are hosting instead of Durmstrang. But this is an opportunity to show the Students the light! I heard the new Headmistress is quite young, we may be able to convince her of our just caused and make her abandoned the Dark Path the Japanese refuse to leave. And once that is accomplished she surely could show her future students the light." Minerva just nodded, trusting in the Headmaster and they continued watching. When Dumbeldore felt something small penetrating the wards he spoke up, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ah, if I'm not mistaken the delegation from Baubaton is arriving" everyone started frankly looking around.

"Look at the Sky! Its a Broom!" Shoutout one young student from Gryffindor.

"No its a house!" Ah, Dumbledore smiled. The young Gruffidnor, Dennis Creevy, was much more close to what it truly was. After a few seconds a blue and golden Chariot, pulled by winged horses called Abraxas landed in front of the Students. As always Dumbeldore marveled at this magnificent piece of magic. The interior of the chariot was magically expanded and was pretty much a whole Apartment complex with a few Classrooms sprinkled in. The first person to step out was the Headmistress, Madam Olymp Maxime and Dumbeldore eminently went to greet her.

"Dumbledore! How wonderful to see you again!" Spoke Madam Maxim joyfully. Dumbledore greeted her by kissing her hand. After that, her students, all dressed in silk blue uniforms stepped out and Dumbeldore noticed they were all freezing. No surprise Scotland was much colder than France and it seems no one told the young pupils. He wanted to continue the conversation when he felt another ping.

"LOOK I-IN THE SKY AGAIN! I-ITS!" Dumbeldore followed the gaze of the Students that shouted, same did most other people around.

Dumbledore's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw a Gigantic, Chinese Styled Ship embarking out of the clouds. Its Galleon figure was an Eastern styled dragon and despite not being real it looked intimidating. He also notes that giant Ventilators were on the sides of the ship, spinning rapidly keeping it in the air. Normally Dumbeldore would be impressed at such a masterpiece of magic. Sadly he knew this was archived by using Dark Magic which greatly lessened its wondrous effect. But credit where credit is due, to the Ship itself, was a marvelous sight.

The gigantic ship slowly descended but instead of landing in the lake, the lower parts of the ship opened, revealing landing gear that allowed it to safely land on the ground. The Rotors stopped spinning and a plank was brought down from the Ship.

"Well, Madame Maxime lets greet our younger colleague together and then head quickly inside. You're student certainly will be happy to be out of the cold." Maxime gave a quick nod and the two went towards the Ship to wait at the bottom of the plank. They hear footsteps and looked upwards.

"Welcome to Hog….wart….no!" Dumbledore's eyes widened in pure shock when he saw the Woman stepping down from the ship. Her Red hair was flowing in the wind and...where the hell did those sakura petals come from?! Her green eyes shined with intelligence and kindness and she was dressed in a blue kimono with a dark purple Tree pattern. She was wearing white socks and black sandals and despite being older Dumbeldore still recognized one of his lost pupils.

"L-Lilly?!" Many of his staff was just as shellshocked as he was, he noted how Minerva seemed to be holding herself back to not run off to her and hug the woman.

"Dumbeldore-San it has been a while... a very long while. And you must be Madame Maxime, right? Allow me to introduce myself I am Lilly Potter. Headmistress of the Kyoto Omioyi Academie. It's an honor to meet you."

Dumbledore noted that she somehow gained a slight Japanese Accent as if she spoke nothing but Japanese for years! While he was still shellshocked, Maxime also bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mademoiselle." They smiled at each other and Lilly stepped down from the planks. Shortly after that Dumbeldore's biggest fears came to pass! The two Dark Witches that Lilly escaped with stepped from the Ship. They looked exactly the same as before as if they hadn't aged a day. So Lilly was still associating with them? Oh, he deeply worried how far his pupil had fallen to the Dark when she was around the two for over 13 years now.

"Allow me to introduce you to two of our three security officers we have with us. This is Arthuria and this is her Daughter Mordred." Both knights gave respectful nods, ignoring the shocked gasps when one was revealed to be named after the murder of Merlin.

"Security officers? I do have to wonder why a school would need such personnel?" Asked Madame Maxime.

"Well... Security Officers may be a tad extreme term. They're simply there to guarantee the safety of the Students and provide protection in case anything happens. But in general more of simple security staff." Now the students started to step down from the Ship and Dumbeldore, still shocked, escorted them to the Castle.

"I am... surprised to see you, Lilly. I'm sure you can show you're pupils the way to the great hall. There is a seat ready for you at the Head table and you're students may sit wherever they wish." He wanted to say more but his voice left him when he saw the last two leaving the Ship. They were two girls, one with messy red hair tied into a chaotic Ponytail and green eyes and a slightly bigger Girl with well kept black Hair... no doubt Morgan.

"Well, well is this little Morgan? I have to say you have grown into a fine young lady my dear" He smiled but to his surprise, she started to laugh.

"Sorry, sorry it's just, ahem, thanks for the compliments but I'm not Morgan shorty here is." She pointed at the smaller girl beside her. Dumbeldore blinked confused and recoiled a little. The shorter girl was shaking with anger and glaring at the girl he mistook Morgan for.

"Morgan, Sakura as much as I'm sure the students would love to see you two have one of you're shouting matches we really should get inside. You two can argue later." Morgan made a hmph sound and stormed into the castle, glaring at her upperclassman who all tried to hide their snickering.

Sakura the while grinned, always happy to be able to tease and make her big sis snap!

When Lilly entered the great hall it was still mostly how she remembered it. Not much had changed except that there where obviously fewer students and some new faces on the head table. Lilly noted that the Baubatong students place themselves on the Ravenclaw table. She turned around and addressed her students.

"Sit down on whatever table you like just please stick together okay? Also! Sakura please don't tease your sister. I want both of you to be on your best behavior... same goes for you Mordred."

"Yes, Mum," Said the two troublemakers in unison.

"Don't worry Mother I will make sure the two are at their best behavior!"

Said Morgan with and Lilly nodded and went to sit down at the head table. The Japanese Students decided to sit at the Gryffindor table. After Dumbledore gave a speech the food appeared on the tables and the Japanese quickly noted something. There was a lot of fatty medieval British food and french food... no Japanese except rice.

"The Brits do know we eat more than this right?" Asked one Japanese girl confused while looking at the not well-made rice. Morgan wanted to groan but refrained herself. A Knight does not groan aloud and shows discipline even in situations like this!

"Most likely they did not bother to research or kitchen and simply went with the stereotypes." Said she to the girl who looked a little dejected and now tried to find something she could eat with the rice, same did the others.

"Ahm e-ex-cuse m-m-e-" Morgan looked to her right and saw a rather plump boy looking at her. He looked like he would pass out from nervousness at any moment and was terrified.

"Yes, can I help you? Oh, where are my manners? I am Morgan Potter its nice to make your acquaintance." She gave a respectful bow with her had which only seemed to make the boy even more nervous.

"N-N-N-Nev-v-v-v-v-ville L-Longbottom. A-Are you w-well ah I" The boy seemed too nervous to continue when suddenly a rather rode boy who was just stuffing his face spoke up.

"Arya really the Girl Who Lived? Ey show us your scar!" Morgan glared at the boy and was also confused.

"Firstly who are you. Secondly no I am not, 'The Girl who lived,' that's a fictional character in children's stories. And third what Scar?" Most of the Gryffindors looked puzzled at her.

"You're name's Morgan Potter, right? So you are the girl who lived. And well the Scar you got from defeating You Know who." Said a different boy. Now Morgan glared at him.

"Are manners something unknown to you? And like I just said the 'Girl who lived' is made up and I never had any Scar!"

"Unless you count the one for when you cut yourself on your butt when you tried using Blood Arthur." Morgan glared at her sister who just grinned brightly, a blush started to form on her face.

"We agreed to never talk about that again Sakura!" Sakura just playfully stuck out her tongue but then she turned to Neville.

"Hmmmm, Longbottom... I think ma mention you. You're Mother apparently is Nee-Chans Godmother." Neville started to wonder who this Nee-chan girl is and the other Gryffindors seemed to be annoyed at being ignored.

"Oy! Answer our questions! Also whos this?" The same rude red-haired boy glared at Sakura who just seemed amused.

"Sakura Potter at your service carrot boy. I'm the fun sister and she's the stuck up boring one." Morgan once more glared at her younger sister. The Japanese Students all snickered, always finding it entertaining when the two argue.

"I am neither stuck up nor boring. I simply hold myself with the discipline expected of a Knight! And also you still haven't answered my question who you are carrot boy" Carrot Boy glared at her, probably not liking the nickname.

"Ron Weasley, and you better watch what you say! I don't want this backtalk in the future!" Narrowing her eyes Morgan glared at Weasley.

"Oh, don't worry I will make sure to keep my distance from you." But that seemed to make him angrier.

"That's not how you talk to me! I'm your Husband and-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Many heads turned to the Gryffindor table when they

heard Morgans angry shout. "HOW DO YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY OF CLAIMING TO BE MY HUSBAND?! I DO NOT EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"OY! Don't say that! Dumbledore sat up our Marriage Contract years ago!"

Morgan froze when she heard that. But no one in Hogwarts seemed surprised.

"Why is she surprised? Did she try to hide it? I mean everyone knows the two are to be married" Came voice from the Ravenclaws.

"Maybe she tried suppressing it? I mean it is Weasley she has to marry." Said someone on the Slytherin table. But the murmurs stopped when someone slammed their fist on a table. Everyone looked to the Head Table, seeing Lilly Potter glaring so furiously at Dumbeldore.

"Albus….your office... NOW!" She stood up and went down the hall.

"Morgan, Mordred with me. Arthuria keeps an eye on our students, Sakura if you follow us you will be grounded for a year!" She stormed out of the great hall, Morgan, and Mordred following, the former being in a sort of shock. Dumbeldore followed shortly after them and the whole hall was silent, not sure what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment they entered Dumbeldore's office Lilly started to rage at Dumbledore.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF ALBUS!? UNDER WHAT AUTHORITY. NO! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BIND MY DAUGHTER INTO A MARRIAGE CONTRACT?!" The Headmaster stayed calm.

"Firstly, Lilly, I have to say it pains me to see you still walk down the wrong path and that you clearly have become more corrupted over the years. As to how I have the right? Simple. You have been stripped of you're right as guardian and I was appointed Morgans Magical Guardian, therefore I saw it fit to betroth her with young Mister Weasley. I can assure you he is a lovely young boy and his family is strong allies of the light!"

Lilly was gobsmacked and looked choked at the man she once respected so much. She had half a mind to take out a fire talisman and burn the old man- no, bastard to ashes! Morgan the while was still in shock and Mordred just waited for when she was ordered to kill this old fool!

"You have no right Dumbeldore! You can't just take away my rights as a guardian and more you can't force her into marriage! Morgan is a Japanese Citizen and-"

"That is not true. Yes, she may is recognized as a Japanese Citizen but magic itself makes her a Child of Britain. Sadly this will not count for your second Daughter, as I assume she was born in Japan. I wanted to wait to have this discussion Lilly but you forced my hand, as you did in many things. You have no right over Morgan anymore and the only reason I'm not calling the Aurors to arrest you is that you fall to the Dark was never made public and no one in the current Ministry is aware of it and because as Headmistress of a visiting school you are granted a certain diplomatic immunity. As to you young Morgan, I'm certain you are shocked but I assure you this is for you're Greater Good! Hogwarts is a wonderful school and I'm sure you will-"

"I will not bow to you, vile blackhearted fiend!" Dumbledore looked at the small girl confused. She came over her shock and was now giving him death glares

"I know what kind of person you are Dumbeldore-Sensei and I will not bow to a fiend like you! She is my mother and you have no right to decide over anything! I studied the laws of you're barbaric backward country and you just accidentally admitted yourself, your claims are false! If no one in the current government is aware of it, that means this was not brought before the Wizengamot! If it wasn't done via their authority all legal claims are null and void. I am certain that if I write a letter and request a confirmation of guardianship, I surely would get the answer that Lilly Potter is still my mother." Dumbeldore was shocked! How did the girl know this?! Lilly while smart never cared for the greater inner workings of the Ministry, and he was sure she didn't know!

"I-I am sure you're mistaken my dear I-" But she interrupted him.

"I am not. This Marriage Contract is illegal and has no power, this I'm certain of this! If you were my actuarial my magical Guardians the Goblins would have told you about my whereabouts. Wich, they didn't or we would have the displeasure of meeting you much earlier" Lilly now grinned like a feral animal and Mordred had a big and smug expression, enjoying how the old man scheme crashing and burning.

"Well well well, Headmaster, it seems my Daughter made it very clear that you where spouting garbage. If you excuse us we take our leave now and you better stop spouting those lies." Without even waiting for Albus to respond, the three left, leaving Dumbeldore flabergasted alone.

"WOWY! You sure showed him, Kid. The hell did you know all of this?" Asked Mordred once they walked down the Staircase.

"Sirius taught me and I just saw it prudent that I learn about the workings of my former homeland. I always knew I would one day return" Lilly smiled proudly at her daughter but she also noted how tense she was.

"We are alone... you can calm down." For a short moment, Morgan stiffened and Lilly looked at her oldest with sadness. Morgan always was very reserved. Keeping her emotions in check in her pursuit of being like Arthuria. Only in the presence of those she trusts did she ever lower her mask. So slowly her emotionless face changed and suddenly she hugged her Mother.

"I... I'm was scared... I was sure he... i-it took me some minutes to remember what Sirius taught me I…" But Lilly embraced her child.

"It's okay. No one blames you for being afraid. And even if he somehow was right I would have not allowed it to happen."

"YEAH! If that old fart tries to take ya I and father will slice him into sashimi! No one touches my Lil sis gets and gets away with it!" Morgan smiled and gave a thankful nod.

"Mordred take Morgan and return to the ship. Sirius by now should have parked it in the lake. I will get the rest of our students" Mordred gave a nod and the three departed. Lilly returned to the great hall and from the looks of it, they proceeded with the announcement without Dumbeldore. Many students were leaving and Arthuria was about to escort them.

"Master, how was your... talk with the headmaster?" Lilly took a deep breath and spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear her.

"The Mariage Contract is illegal because Dumbeldore isn't the guardian of my Daughter. Therefore that thing is a bunch of rubbish and on top of that illegal!" Murmurs broke out in the hall, many didn't seem to belive what she just said.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Lilly looked at the boy who just screamed. It was the same who claimed he would marry her daughter, so she narrowed her eyes.

"Better accept it. You are the Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley? Well, you can kiss any hopes of marrying my daughter goodbye unless you miraculously manage to make her fall in love with you, I can't imagen her ever falling for a pig like you with table manners and personality." She then turned to her students. "We are returning to the ship! Tomorrow morning you will all enter your names in the Goblet of Fire. Now forward!" And before anyone could stop her they left the great hall and returned to the Ship.

"THAT FUCKING OLD BASTARD I GONNA RIP HIM A NEW ONE AND THAT FIND A WAY TO SUMMON THIS HERACLES GUY TO TAKE APART THIS HOLE FUCKING CASTLE!" The yells were the first thing they heard when they returned.

"It seems Mordred and Morgan informed Sirius what happened." Most of the students sweatdropped, being very well aware of how overprotective Sirius can be. They still remember what happened to Morgan in her first year, she was horribly pranked for being a foreigner. Some of them shuddered at the memory, while a few wondered what happened to that student, they never saw him again after all.

They all went to their assigned rooms while Lilly and arthuria entered the captain's quarters, in which they saw Mordred holding Sirius with one hand by his collar so he could not run off to kill Dumbeldore. Morgan the while was nowhere to be seen, probably in her room sleeping.

"I assume what transpired in the headmaster's office was not so pleasant?" Asked the former King.

"Hmpf! Understatement of the century. I swear you should have seen that old fart! Claimed he was Morgan's magical guardian and bullshit like that. HA, but our dear little Morgan showed him where it's at!" Arthuria gave a nod and looked to her Master after Sirius started to calm down. "How do we proceed?" Lilly thought for a moment before she answered.

"I already planned on talking to Amelia about stopping her senseless hunt for Sirius, I have many legal things I have to discuss with her. (Sigh) Tomorrow will be a long day. Arthuria you will accompany me I will most likely need your diplomatic skills. Mordred you stay here and keep a close eye on the Students, ESPECIALLY that Weasley boy! And Sirius... stay here and be a good dog and behave! Or I swear you will sleep in the Dog house!" Sirius just pouted but complied, not wanting to make Lilly angry at him... again.

The next morning Morgan woke up early and decided to quickly grab something to eat and then search for Hogwarts Library. When she stepped on deck she saw a few of the chosen candidates hanging out together. The 3 girls, one having long brown hair tied into one single side ponytail, the other had long blonde hair and red eyes while the last had curly black hair. Their names were Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, and Rin Thosaka. The first two where users of Magitech while the letter uses Jewelcraft, basically Omnioji Magic that used Jewels instead of Talismans. They greeted each other before Morgan continued on her way.

Once in the Great Hall, she set down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a Sandwich. She decided to read while she ate. Not far into her breakfast, she noticed that someone took the seat beside her and started to look at her. The girl had red hair and freckles, similar to the boy yesterday. "Can... I help you?" Asked she with caution.

"...You said the Girl who Lived is fictional right? So... all those books of you are fake?" Morgan gave a nod. "Yes. I assure you they are, I haven't read a single one myself but I'm pretty sure nothing is accurate. Considering the Headmaster confused me with my sister I assume they even got my looks wrong?" The Ginger girl grinned.

"Oh, they sure did. They described you with short messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar on your forehead. They... also depict you as a damsel in distress that constantly being saved by her Prince Charming" Morgan had just taken a sip of her pumpkin juice and spat it out. She looked at the girl beside her.

"A-A Damsel in distress!? ME?! Who gave them this stupid, idiotic idea?!" The girl shrugged.

"No clue. But that's what they say. You're mostly depicted as the typical Pureblood Princess, wearing fine dresses and going to parties and the like. You mostly just assist the real heroes with your powers, it's quite stupid but that's what most people think you are. An Arrogant spoiled princess. Oh, I'm Ginny Weasley btw. Excuse my idiot of a brother he is not the brightest. Mum fed him this nonsense about you two marrying since he was a toddler, believe me, I'm glad it's not true."

"So am I. Did your Mother ever teach him table manners?" She just snorted.

"She tried but mum spoils him to no end. Because HE is the future husband of the Girl-who-lived. He gets everything new. While I, I wear Percy's old robes, the Uniform is mostly from George and my friend Luna is sharing her Skirts with me. At least my Wand is new... after Bill's old wand accidentally broke. Say who are the two blonde sisters that came with your mother?" For a moment Morgan was confused.

"Sisters? Who... OH! Do you mean Arthuria-San and Mordred-San? Their not sisters. Mordred is Arthuria's daughter" Ginny eyes widen with shock.

"Come again? She is her? But both look so... young! This Mordred girl can not be much older than 16!"

Morgan nervously laugh. "Yeah, its... complicated. Ahm can you tell me where the library is? I want to learn more about your kind of Magic" Ginny nodded.

"Sure I'll show you. But on the way tell me more about your supposed 'dark' kind of magic. And don't worry I don't believe that hogwash that everyone says about Japan. If you were all Dark Lords, I'm pretty sure you lot would have taken over the world or whatever Dark Lords do." The two went up to find the library.

At the same time in Hogsmeade Lilly was sitting in a private room in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for the arrival of an old friend. She was not wearing her formal Yukata like yesterday, she opted for a simple pair of jeans and a yellow blouse. Her Talismans were in a small pouch hanging from her belt. Arthuria was standing in a hidden corner, and would only come out if things get out of control or Lilly needed her advice. She did not wait long when the door opened and the person was Amelia Bones, the current head of the DMLE stepped in.

"...when I received your letter, at first didn't believe it was really you. After all 13 years of silence and now suddenly you wish to meet me?"

"Well, the circumstances made it difficult to send a letter. Or do you expect me to send out an owl from Japan to Britain? Poor thing would probably not survive the trip, and with you brits refusal to adapt to Muggle Tech I had no way of calling you. I also had no desire to do so. Miss Bones, this is not a meeting to rekindle an old friendship. It's purely business." Amelia sat down in front of Lilly and gave a short nod.

"Than what is this business you have with me? Is it about that traitor Black? I guarantee you we will find him and-" Amelia got interrupted by Lilly.

"Sirius wasn't the secret Keeper" Lillys voice was cold. Devoid of any emotion but her eyes were narrowed and she glared furiously at Amelia.

"What?! Of course, he was! Who else could it be?! It wasn't Remus and who in their right mind would choose Peter to-" Again she got interrupted.

"That's why we choose Peter. Who would have thought he was the secret keeper? He never was all that brave or enthusiastic about fighting in the war so we gave him an out. Be our Secret Keeper and go into hiding while Sirius will be bait. He could have lived peacefully safe and even when Sirius gets captured we both know he would not have revealed who truly was the Secret and would have told a fake location as his last joke to Voldemort." Lilly rolled her eyes when she saw Amelia flinching at the name.

"More importantly Amelia do you wanna know why I never had any interest in staying in contact with you? It's rather simple... you knew Sirius the best. You two... we're only 4 months away from getting married. For Merlin's sake... you and Sirius had a child! Do I even want to know what you did to poor Susan? It matters not! You betrayed Sirius. That is the simple fact why I have no interest in staying friends with you. So I ask you to stop your manhunt on an innocent man. There wasn't even a single shred of proof that he betrayed us, so this whole thing really is a pathetic farce." She took a sip of her tea, kinda annoyed Amelia's dumbfounded and shocked expression.

"..he….he..NO! He CAN'T be innocent!" Amelia shot up, glaring at Lilly. She was certain Lilly has confounded or in cahoots with Black! Dumbledore did once tell her his suspicion of her going Dark, so she was about to grab her wand, when she felt the cold Steel of a Sword near her neck.

"I wonder is thous refusal of the truth out of sheer stupidity? Or maybe does thou just feel such pain and guilt that thou does not want to admit to the truth to lesson thy own suffering?" Spoke Arthuria in a cold tone, slipping back into her Knight Persona, even speaking like old English.

Amelia the while was at a loss for words, not knowing what to do. "Please sit Amelia. As much as I'm angry at you. I REALY don't want to hurt you. I believed you once to be a smart and capable woman, what happened to that eager Hufflepuff girl that wanted to clear up the Ministry? To the Prefect that always had a secret crush on Sirius and was a total Tsundere around him? What happened...to the woman who we had to stop from making a magical vow to never allow injustice to occur under her watch?" Lilly's voice became soft, and a hint of pain sneaked in. The Woman in front of her nearly no resemblance to the young witch she once knew.

Amelia slowly sunk into her chair, tears forming in her eyes. "...she was killed by feelings of guilt, betrayal, loss and the sheer corruption of the ministry. "Is he... is Sirius truly?" She looked up to Lilly who gave a single nod... and she broke down in tears.

"what have I done?! What... What have I done?!" It pains Lilly to see her old friend like this. So broken and vulnerable. She was glad the room was soundproofed because she was certain someone would be worried if they could hear Amelia's tears of despair. Even Arthuria's mask slopped and she looked saddened at the woman.

"I lied to Susan... I-I told her she is my niece... all these years I claimed my brother and his wife were her parents... Too... Too ashamed to admit I had a child with a traitor…. when I heard the news that you died... I... I... I couldn't think straight. And then..then you just vanished and Sirius too I….." Lilly stood up and hugged her former best friend.

"...It's okay... I understand it was...a turbulent time. But it's not me you have to apologize too. I don't know if Sirius will forgive you...but you at least you should try...and stop the hunt of him." Amelia nodded and they stayed like this until she calmed down.

"I...I apologize that you saw me in this unprofessional state. Of course, I will try and stop the hunt for Sirius eminently. Is there anything else?" Lilly nodded.

"There is a lot of illegal Morgan Potter books and merchandise, the lies spread about my daughter, oh and Dumbeldore pretending to be Morgans Magical Guardian and writing up an illegal Marriage contract." Amelia looked shocked and her monocle just fell out and nearly hit the floor if Arthuria hadn't caught it. Once she came out from her stupor she thanked the knight and put it back on.

"This…. this is quite a lot to take in, I don't know how much I can do about the Books. Then again they were never classified as fictional so we may be able to put a hefty fine on it. Regarding Dumbeldore…. pretending to be one's Magical Guardian is a serious offense. We even could say it could be seen as line theft especially considering that Marriage Contract, strangely Arthur always acted strange when it was brought up. I will be honest, I doubt he had anything to do with it. Everyone knows he is completely whipped by Molly so he most likely didn't even really agree to it. It was entirely Molly's idea." An unladylike snort escaped Lilly.

"No surprise there. We all know she married Arthur just for his fortune... which they lost after his grandfather gambled it all away in a drunken stupor. I heard that even after selling everything but the clothes on their back they still were in debt for a few years." Amelia nodded.

"It took the selling of their company, as well as their family grimoires to finish off the debt they had to the Malfoys. As you may already guess there is bad blood going on between Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. Lucius often rubs it in Arthurs's face that Malfoy Manor was once Weasley Manor. Since now they live in a small, rundown house that threatens to collapse at any second. Something Molly definitely did not expect, but with her whole Family dead and the Prewett fortune entirely being donated to Dumbeldore to help the War effort, well I'm not surprised she now after the Potter fortune." They continued talking for a while. Discussion what Lilly could do regarding the illegal use of her daughter's name. They talked until it was nearly time for Dinner!

"Merlin's beard! Lilly, you have to hurry the champions are decided tonight" Lilly nodded. "It was... good speaking to you again Amelia. Maybe next time... it could be a meeting to catch up and rekindle." Amelia gave a thankful nod before the Knight and the young Headmistress went back to the Castle.

At the Castle, the students gathered for another feast. The Japanese students were once again saddened by the lack of Japanese food and once more were forced to eat in their eyes fatty medieval British food. Morgan was the whole time talking to Ginny and even introduced her to her little Sister. "Wow, only one day and you already found yourself a girlfriend sis!" Said Sakura with a smirk. Morgan just blushed.

"S-She is not my girlfriend Sakura!" But sadly Sakura just smiled devilishly. Ginny the while looked apologetically at Morgan.

"Sorry but I don't swing that way, buuut a know a few girls will most likely say yes to a date." Morgans blush got deeper and both Ginny and Sakura started to laugh.

"I like you, Names Sakura. And you are?"

"Ginny Weasley, sadly related to that idiot over there who acts like a staved pig." As always Ron was just stuffing his face not even using his fork or any table utensils, only using his hands. They continued eating until Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"The time has come! The Goblet is now ready to choose the Champions! Now Champions if you are chosen please move into the backroom." He pointed at a Door behind the teacher's table.

The blue flames of the goblet became red and a piece of paper shot out."The Champion for Bauxbaton... IS FLEUR DELACOUR!" Everyone began to applaud except for some of the female Beauxbaton students while a beautiful blonde-haired girl stood up. She went up to Professor Dumbeldore and then straight into the back room.

"Hmm... a Veela. Interesting." Ginny looked questioningly at her new friend. "How do you know that?" Morgan just pointed at the drooling boys at the table, proving her point.

Once more the flames lit up. "The Hogwarts Champion is... CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The Hufflepuff table burst into applause and cheers while a 17-year-old boy stood up and shook Dumbeldores hand before he followed the french champion.

The Goblet lit up again and Dumbemldore grabbed the parchment. "The Kyoto CHampion is….. NANOHA TAKAMACHI!" The brown-haired girl stood up and got a lot of applause from her peers. She gave a curtseying bow to Dumbeldore before following her fellow champions.

"Now we have our 3 Champions! In the future, they will-" Dumbledore's speech was interrupted when the Goblet lit up once more and a 4th piece of parchment came out. Suprised, Dumbeldore grabbed it.

"...Morgan Potter." He didn't say it loudly but the whole hall still could hear him. Morgan the while was shocked, not moving an inch. She looked to Arthuria and Mordred down the table and both were just as baffled.

"Morgan my dear? Please...go through the door" With shaky legs, Morgan stood up and went through the hall, many people looking shocked at her and many Hogwarts students were glaring at her. She looked to her Mother who motioned her to go through the door so she did.

Inside were the other champions. "Mou? Morgan-Chan? Is something wrong?" Asked Nanoha, imminently noticing something was wrong with her underclassman. Before Morgan could say something the Door opened again. Dumbeldore, a furious Lilly, an indifferent Crouch, a just as angry Maxime, and an excited Bagman came in followed by a few Teachers and the two Knights.

"Astonishing! Absolutely astonishing! Ladies and gentlemen, I present the 4 Tri-Wizard Champion!" Fleur burst out in laughter.

"A wary good joke mister Bagman" But Bagman just smiled. "I'm not joking I assure you. Her name just came out of the goblet!" Now Fleur looked shocked and then offended.

"Ziz Little girl? She cant participate! Ze is too young!" Now Lilly spoke.

"That is right! HOW did my Daughter's name come out of the goblet!? And how can we get her out of this!" Everyone looked to Barty Crouch. Lilly till now did her best to ignore the man, it was after all he who labeled Sirius a traitor and declared him guilty without even a trial.

"The rules are absolutely binding. weather she likes it or not she has to compete." Lilly glared at the old man while Dumbeldore turned to Morgan.

"My dear, did you put your name into the goblet?" But Morgan shook her head.

"N-no! I-I was t-the hole d-day in the library w-with G-Ginny." Dumbeldore suppressed a frown. That was not the Weasley he wanted Morgan to associate with.

"Of course ze is lying!" Exclaimed Madame Maxime.

"My Daughter sure is not lying! Dumbeldore answer me! HOW did this happen!" Minerva stepped up.

"Could it have been a mistake in the age line?" Before Dumbeldore answer, Lilly snapped. Her hair started to flow and a red aura surrounded her body. Her voice was laced with pure anger and her Talismans started to glow despite her not having one in her hand.

"Age Line? AGE LINE?! YOU PROTECTED THE GOBLET WITH NOTHING BUT A FUCKING AGE LINE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU SENILE OLD LEMON SUCKER FUCK?! EVEN AN IDIOT CAN GET PAST THAT BULLSHIT!"

"N-Now Miss Potetr p-please stay calm. I mean HOW would anyone get past an age line if there not off age?" Asked Bagman and now she glared at him.

"BY STANDING OUTSIDE THE AGE LINE AND JUST THROWING THE PAPER INTO THE GOBLET OR USING THE LEAVATAION CHARM TO DROP IT IN YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Everyone froze. Their eyes widened, everyone looked like they mind were just blown away by some grand revelation.

"Seriously?! None of you idiots even assumed something like this could happen?! Your Wizards really are braindead bunch " Mordred's insult seemed to snap everyone back to reality.

"T-The Goblet creates a binding Magical Contract. S-She has to compete or our risk losing her magic, maybe even her life" Said Bagman

.

"So all we have to do is destroy the Goblet?" Spoke Arthuria. ever Wizard was looking at her as if she just suggested to resurrect Voldemort.

"Excellent idea. Arthuria, Mordred go destroy that bloody thing!" But before the two could move ever Wizard pointed their wands at them.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to destroy such a priceless Artifact. On top of that, I do not believe it would accomplish much. For all, we know destroying the Goblet could mean all 4 lose their Magic." Lilly glared at Dumbeldore but had to admit it was a possibility.

"Can someone explain to me then why no one ever considered using something that allows a Wizard ore a Witch to withdraw from the from the tournament?!" Once more Bagman prooved his idiocy and apparent lack of survival instinct when he spoke.

"Who would want to withdraw?! This is one in a lifetime chance and an honor! I'm sure-" He stoped when Lilly, Mordredand Arthuria glared at him.

"It is NOT an honor to die for your Wizards barbaric amusement Bagman!" The Wizards all looked insulted but Dumbeldore decided to continue.

"As tragic as this is we should continue right Mister Crouch?" Crouch nodded and proceeded to explain what the first task entailed. Morgan the while was short of having a complete nervous breakdown until Nanoha spoke.

"Does not a single one of your Wizards care for Morgan-Chans Mental health? Do you even notice in what state she is?!" She stormed past Crouch who looked insulted that he got interrupted. The Wizards the while only now paid attention to Morgan. Some were taken aback.

Morgan wars crying. Her whole body was shaking in absolute terror.

"I don't wanna die, i don't wanna die-" She repeated this over and over again in an extremely low voice. Minerva looked ashamed that till now she had not noticed in what state the girl is. Cedric seemed also really worried.

"Miss Potter? I think you should take your daughter to Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught and... well try and help her as much as you can."

Lilly nodded to the Hogwarts Champion and calmly took Morgan into an embrace. It was clear the girl could not move on her own, the terror and rising fear made her completely paralyzed.

"Arthuria can you carry her?" The former King nodded and gently picked up the girl and carried her bridal style. Lilly and her two knights left the room, no one tried to stop them. But Lilly turned around and looked at them all, Hatred burning in her eyes.

"This WILL have consequences Dumbeldore! You're manipulations and incompetence already cost me my husband, and now my daughter is again in danger, enjoy your stay at this School you old bastard I'll make sure this year is your last!" And with that threat, she slammed the door shut behind her and left.


	4. Chapter 4

When Nanoha woke up, she was extremely worried about her underclassman. She made her way through the halls but was stopped by one of the other candidates for Kyoto. "Takamachi-san can I talk to you for a moment ?" Nanoha turned around and looked at a 19-year-old student. unlike most schools, magical education in Japan lasts much longer, especially in the field of Magitech. The student in front of her was one of the proteges of the subject, Tatsuya Shiba. He had short black hair and always looked a tad aloof and emotionless. He was dressed in a white and green coat and black pants, the official uniform for the students in the Research course of the academy.

"How can I help you Shiba-senpai?" She was rather curious about what he wanted. "It's about Morgan-San. I and my sister are quite worried about her. I noticed she looked rather, terrified when her name came out of the Goblet. What exactly happened in that regard?" Nanoha looked saddened.

"She... she is forced to compete, you should have seen her, she... she lost it. I... I never thought, her of all people would ever break down like that. Then again, I guess even for someone as mature as her this is a lot to take in." Tatsuya gave a nod.

"very well, if she is forced to compete then I guess all we can do is give her our full support and help in whatever way we can." Now she looked puzzled.

"Isn't it forbidden to help her?" But Tatsuya gave her one of his rare and sincere smiles. "Not in the slightest. While yes, it's against the rules but so is the existence of a 4th and also minor Champion. I researched and read up on the Goblet of Fire. The no help clause was added by the Ministry and is NOT part of its binding magical Contract. So I do intend to make sure she makes it out of this alive, and I spoke to the others they all agree. Of course, we can not help you. With Morgan-San its purely about her survival. But helping you would, well... not be pleasant for everyone involved."

"Don't worry Senpai I understand. I don't even want any help! I have to do this on my own! I too will help Morgan-Chan however I can! Isn't that right Rasing Heart?" She looks down at a necklace containing one single Red Gem. "Yes, Master." Spoke the gem in a synthetic female voice.

"Hmm. Those Intelligent Devices, truly fascinating little things. The endless applications of Magitech are truly amazing. But I'm not here to gush over yours or Testerossa-Sans equipment. I was on my way to speak to Potter-Sensei in regards to where we can practice our magic. I assume you also were on the way to check up on Morgan-chan?" Nanoha gave a nod and the two went to Lilly's makeshift office on the Ship. When they knocked on the door and entered, both were surprised by what they saw. Lilly's hair was a mess and she had big dark rings under her eyes, her eyes were also red and puffy. It was clear she did not sleep last night.

"S-Sensei are you alright?!" Asked a Nanoha worried. Lilly gave a short and tired nod.

"as good as it can be under these circumstances. now... congrats for being chosen Nanoha. you earned it." She gave the Champion a tried but also well-meaning smile.

"Thank you Sensei, but we came for different reasons. How is Morgan-chan?" Lillys face became sore, she looked like she aged over 10 years in seconds.

"...not well. She was given some calming potions and went to bed but... she still is absolutely terrified. And no one could blame her for her reaction."

"...Regarding that, I can offer some help to Sensei." For the moment forgetting is the original reason for being here, he started to explain how he could help Morgan.

"...True it's not part of the binding contract...Thanks, Tatsuya-Kun. I really appreciate it. Sadly I can not tell what the tasks are because I, myself have not been informed yet, and considering one of my children is a forced champion." Understanding the two nodded and because their teacher looked like she collapses at any moment, they decided to leave.

Lilly indeed fell asleep only mere seconds later but got awoken when Arthuria and Mordred entered the office. "Master. We tried searching for who may have entered Morgan's name into the goblet but, frankly could have been anyone. From a student wanting to play a prank or someone who genuinely wanted to harm her." Explained Arthuria.

"That walking freakshow Moody, their Defence teacher said he suspects someone confounded the Goblet to choose a 4th School. Apparently, only dark magic can do that, but he had no idea who in School could have done it, except for that bat like Potions teacher." Lilly smiled a little at the thought of her old friend. They occasionally wrote to each other but just during summer when he was home and she could youse Muggle Mail.

"My, my it seems all of you are in quite a predicament aren't you?" Suddenly an unknown voice rang out. The two Servants had their swords drawn and Lilly had two glowing talismans at the ready. Only now did they notice the elderly man, standing in the corner of the room. He was grinning. Arthuria recognized him.

"...Wizards Marshal. I'm surprised it took you 13 years to show up. What do you want?" The now titled Wizard Marshal's grin just widened. "Ah, my dear lady Pendragon is that how you greet an old friend?" But Arthuria just narrowed her eyes.

"You know that old fart, no this Dead Apostle?" Mordred sword now started to crackle with red energy, once she realized what the being in front of her was. Even Lilly was shocked, having been told what a Dead Apostles are.

"Sigh. Youth these days, no patience whatsoever. Fine if you want to be like that, I'll keep it brief. Believe it or not, my dear King I come to assist you. Or rather, I have come to assist young Morgan." Lilly took a step closer to the Vampire.

"What do you want with my daughter? And who exactly are you?" He gave a small curtsey but also kinda mocking bow.

"Where are my manners. It seems old age is catching up to me. I'm Kichur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshal of the Clock Tower and one of the reasons you're still alive. I, after all, provided the means of the summoning." Lilly's eyes widened in shock.

"...Why? Why would you help me? What's your game?" The grin that on Zelretch face would make any Magus of the Clock Tower run and cower in fear. "What's my game? Entertainment of course! You can't believe how wonderful it can be to just plop some Servants into a world and see what happens! Sure the last 13 years were rather dull but now the

entertainment begins! Dark times are coming my dear and I will love to see how you all will drive the fools of this society nuts! As for helping your Daughter well... did you know that Servants are technically nothing more than human familiars? Now, as far as I know, familiars do not count as outside help and don't break the rules of that strange goblet, you're catching my drift?" He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a glowing blue jewel, a bowl and a small vile of blood appeared on her table.

When they looked from the table back to Zelretch the old man was gone.

"...Sigh, I'm always unsure if he truly wants to help or if he just messing with people. Master, I advise extreme caution! Zelretch is a trickster. You never can trust him, even if it seems he is helping you" Lilly gave a nod, Mordred was checking out what he gave them.

"Soooo, he wants the little one to summon an Archer Class? Huh, wonder whose blood this is." Lilly also started to look over what they were given.

"Arthuria? Get Morgan. I will talk with her about this." Arthuria nodded and went straight to Morgan's room.

After an explanation, Morgan was starring the ingredients for the ritual. "It's your choice, Morgan. I personly would wish you would do it but in the end, it all depends on you." Explained her Mother. Sirius and Sakura were there too both looking worried at Morgan. "Hey, Nee-Chan, if I were you, I would do it. I mean we know how strong Father and Mordred are. Having someone as strong or maybe even stronger, so what's the problem?"

"Yeah Pup. I say go for it" Comments Sirius giving her a thumbs up.

Morgan smiled at both of them. "Don't worry, I... I already decided to go through with this, how do I perform the summoning?" Lilly opened the old book and showed her the magic circle Morgan had to draw. "After that, you have to place the Bow, the Blood, and The Jewel in the center of the circle and pour your magic into it." Nodding at her mother's explanation she started the ritual. Everyone was nervous while watching her. Arthuria and Mordred were standing a little farther in the corner.

"How high are our chances she will summon Tristain? As much as I hate his whining and constant self-suffering annoyed me I would not say no to another of the old gang... even if he most likely will try to kill me." Said Mordred. "Well, you cannot blame him, you did betray us all and brought the end of Camelot. I personly hope it is not one of the Round Table. Because I will most likely not be able to stop them from trying to kill you." Mordred flinched and she looked away from her father. To say that their relationship had improved would be a big fat lie. Mordred tried, God knows she tried to reconcile, if only for her Master and the children's sake... but her father made it very clear that if they did not serve the same master... Mordred would already be dead. Of course, no one knew of this. Both kept their hostilities to a minimum and only when they were alone. Pained and angered by her father's words she nearly missed the summoning.

The bright light shined from the circle, similar to when Arthuria and Mordred were summoned. Everyone covered their eyes until the light dispelled. The result was extremely unexpected, to say the least. In the center of the circle stood a young 12-year-old girl. Her hair was snow white and her eyes blood red, she had fair skin and was dressed in a black combat vest with a long flowing red coat, her midriff was exposed and she was wearing shorts that were cut off above her knee. She had black Combat Boots on her feet.

"I am Servant, Archer. I await your command Master." Said the little girl in a serious tone. Morgan just blinked, everyone also blinked in confusion, the girl seemed to get slightly uncomfortable. "C-Could you please stop staring?!" A blush crept upon the girl's cheeks and Morgan notice she tried covering her legs her coat. Apparently, she didn't like being dressed so... risque. But it was not Morgan who broke the silence. It was Arthuria.

"..ILYA?!" Said the former King in utter shock. The Archer now named Ilya turned around and only now noticed Arthuria. Her eyes widened but not in recognition like Arthuria's but fear. She took a few steps back. "H-How do you know my name?! Better answer me NOW! I killed you once I can do it again!" To everyone's surprise, she materialized a pair of black and white swords in her hands. Arthuria blinked confused.

"...You are Ilyasviel von Einzbern correct? But tell me why are you dressed like Archer?" Suddenly a new voice spoke. "AH! I may be of service!" Out of Archer's pocket came a pink Circle with a star in its center with wings attached to it. "If you allow me to explain Ilya-San? I assume this Servant knows you but an alternate you from another dimension! I know I know you have questions, buuut explaining the spacetime continuum would be really long complicated, let's just say it's a... Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whiney thing. So yeah, let's just pretend we're all strangers okay?"

Archer looked confused at the flying circle but then just shook her head. "To answer you're question, yes my name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern. As to why I'm dressed like this... well... I'll explain it another time. First, who of you is my Master?" Morgan raised her hand. "That would be me. I am Morgan Potter. This is my Mother Lilly Potter and her two Saber class Servants are Arthuria and Mordred. Then we have my LITTLE sister Sakura and my Godfather Sirius Black" She put extra emphasis on the little to make sure it was clear she was the older one. Archer gave a nod and made a curtesy bow.

"I am Ilyasviel von Einzbern. Just Ilya is fine. And this is my partner Kaleido Stick Ruby." "YAHOOO!" Greeted Ruby cheerfully. "So ahh... why have you summoned me?" It was Lilly who explained their current situation.

"...you're forcefully entered into a deadly tournament… it kinda reminds me of myself, And how a certain someone." She glared at Ruby who was whistling innocently. "Dragged me into something just as dangerous without my consent, which led to me absorbing a class card and turning into well... this." She looked down at herself, blushing again.

"Mou, Ilya stop acting like this is bad! You basically became a Heroic Spirit that doesn't need Magic to sustain yourself! You're basically immortal and forever young." "And I died because my body couldn't contain the power and I literally exploded." Said Ilya dryly. Ruby just waved one of her wings dismissively. "Details Details." Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of the two.

"Ahem... weeeell what now? I mean sure Nee-Chan has now a super-powerful Servant at her side and all." But Ruby interrupted Sakura. "Actually, Ilya is a pretty weak Servant. If it wasn't for her Unlimited Blade works, or me, she probably would be bested by even a normal Magus! AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU!" Ilya just grabbed Rubys wings and started pulling.

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID THING! WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT MY MAGIC CIRCUITS DEGRADED?! THAT WAS YOUR SHITTY PATCHWORK AFTER YOU FUSED THE CARD WITH ME!"

"...I'm so doomed" muttered a disheartened Morgan.

Meanwhile at the Castle. Tatsuya, Fate, Nanoha, and Rin were on their way to the library. "Are you sure we will find something in the Hogwarts library to help Morgan-chan?" Asked the blonde girl. She noted how many Hogwarts students looked at her strangely and with fear while they were walking. She had no idea why though. Tatsuya answered.

"I'm certain. we can at least research some information about previous Tournaments. Perhaps a pattern exists in the tasks that allow us to narrow down what the first task entails, even if we don't find anything about the first task Thosaka-San maybe we will finding out how to break the Magical Contract." Rin gave a short nod and put her hand on her chin.

"The chances to find anything useful is slim, but I'm positive we at least will find a hint, and if not we can always fall back to the plan 'Blow thing up and hope for the best' even if I would prefer not taking such a risky move." The other two nodded and they entered the library. While Rin and Fate started searching the books, Tatsuya decided to ask the librarian.

"Excuse me, madam? May I inquire if you have any books regarding the history of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" He was as polite as possible. The woman in front of him just glared at him, as if him asking about anything was a personal offense. Still, she took out her wand and gave it a wave, and a single book cam flying towards them.

"This is the only one we have. I warn you if it is not in the same condition as it was before I will ban you from the Library for the rest of the year am I clear!?" Tatsuya nodded and then proceeded to sit down at one of the tables. He could swear he heard the woman mutter something about how she hated giving her precious books away. Tatsuya wondered if the woman understood what even the concept of a Library is.

Rin and Fate soon came too, both looking annoyed. "This library is an unorganized mess! Everything is ordered in alphabetical order and not split into subjects as any proper library! I barely was able to find something and it doesn't look promising." She holds up a pretty small green book. Tatsuya's noted his book was not much better.

"Let's hope it contains valuable information then." While Rin and Tatsuya began to read fate decided to continue searching for anything of interest. Sadly she found nothing except for an entire section of the library that was closed off. "...Why would anyone close off an entire section of a library like this?" Wondering what this is about she returned to her two comrades.

Both of them didn't look pleased. "This Book... is a pathetic joke! No! A Pathetic joke is more informative than this! It's not even worth the paper is made out of! It just goes on and on and on about how binding, a binding magical contract is! It also is written abysmally and most of this information? Is outdated! This book is over 500 years old!" She rubbed annoyed the bridge of her nose.

"Well... I at least may have a hint of what the first task is about. Kisten what the first tasks of the last 5 tournaments were. Capturing of a Basilisk, it killed all CHampions and the judges, taming of a Nundu, battle against a mountain Troll, killing a Cerberus, get trough a nest of Acrumantulas... you get the picture?" The two girls nodded.

"They all included dangerous magical beasts. So we probably can assume the first task will contain getting past or fight a Magical Creature. But now is the question of what creature for this tournament?" Asked Fate. Rin seemed to have an idea but she did not seem to like it. "The Tri-Wizard tournament hasn't been done in a very, very long time... so they may want to start it off big... and think about it... what creature could kick something like this off? Dangerous, hard to get past, but also aw aspiring, dangerous but not as dangerous as a Basilisk or a freaking Nundu?" Fate and Tatsuya thought about it for a moment and all color vanished from their face.

"...A Dragon." Was all Tatsuya said. Fate shook her head. "The British can't be that stupid, can they? Dragons are arguably MORE dangerous that Basilisks and Nundu!" But Tatsuya disagreed. "Because Dragons are tamable they are classified as less dangerous than Baziliks that can only be controlled by a powerful Parselmouth or Nundu who can not be controlled at all. At least in the Brits eyes. Its a rather stupid view. But as far as they are concerned, controllable things are less dangerous than something uncontrollable."

The atmosphere became gloomy and the 3 were worried, not only for Morgan but all 4 Champions. "Should... Should we tell our suspicion to the 4?" Asked Rin uncertain. "Not yet. Lets first make sure it's a Dragon. For all, we know the Wizards will actually show some common sense and maybe pick something far less dangerous…. I mean I heard the Groundskeeper breeds Hippogriffs…" Fate's tone made it clear that was a fleeting hope if it was possible after all, but for all they knew, they agreed to keep their suspicion to themselves.

Ginny Weasley was worried about her new friend. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room and could not get the image of her new friend being terrified out of her head. And worst of all she had to listen to her idiotic housemates! "I bet she cheated! Thinking she is so great and special!" Said one student and Ginny restrained herself not to curse that idiot. If she was honest with herself she DESPISED Gryffindor! It was a house completely made out of judgmental, prejudiced, shot sighted, bullies! And worst of all they think they're the good guys! What stupid nonsense. Oh, how she regretted protesting against the hat when he wanted to put her into Hufflepuff. But then again...she would not have met her best friend.

She looked at the chair beside her where a girl with bushy brown her was staring into the Fireplace. Her Name was Hermione Granger and she had something horrible happened to her in her first year at Hogwarts... A troll attacked her. She was in a coma and had to repeat her first year. Since that she needed a cane to walk properly and she lost one eye., so she has to wear an eyepatch which she hides with her hair. The mental trauma changed the girl, She often had moments where she... wasn't there, Just staring at a place as if her brain disconnected from her body. She also suffered from horrible headaches, and because she and her family are muggles, treatment was not granted for her.

"what do you think? of all this?" Asked Hermione her. The brown-haired girl's voice was quiet, barely a whisper. Quite the opposite of what she once was, but Ginny never met the old Hermione so she wouldn't know. She just guessed from the way her parents described it to her once.

"...I think its a lot of bull. I Saw Morgans face... she was terrified. No way in hell did she enter her herself into this stupid tournament." Hermione was not there during the feast. She barely ate in the great hall, the noise being too much for her. "But I doubt any of those idiots here would notice. Hey, how about we go visit her? I can introduce you two and I'm sure the Ship is more quite than this place." Hermione nodded, smiling a little while standing up and grabbing her cane. Duo to Hermione's condition that walk to the Ship took a while. Once they were there Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"...curious...their Japanese... but that's a Chinese ship…" Ginny wasn't really able to tell. She was not that well versed in anything Muggle or foreign. She tried her best to learn about the world of her friend but with a Mother looking down on anything not purely wizarding British, it was not easy. Especially when you're said Mother's least favorite child.

"OH! You are the girl Morgan-Chan befriended right?" The two were startled when someone behind them began to talk. They turned around and saw a young 17-year-old girl with long black hair standing behind them smiling. She was dressed in a white dress and a green jacket. She also wore some type of see trough cape from her Jacket that at its end had a snow motive. "Hello. I am Miyuki Shiba. You must be Ginny Weasley, right? And who is your friend?" Hermione introduced herself. "Were her to visit Morgan is that alright if we go on the Ship?" Miyuki nodded.

"Of course it's ok. Just you may have to wait, she is currently in the middle of something, I don't really know- OH! Morgan-Chan!" Out of the Ship stepped Morgan, closely followed by Ilya. The moment the indecently dressed girl came into view Miyuki, Ginny, and Hermione started to blush. Knowing WHY they were blushing caused also Ilya to blush.

"Hmm? Oh, Ginny! Nice to see you. This must be Hermione Granger right?" the bushie haired girl nodded. Morgan smiled at her. "Nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends while we are here. OH! This is my new... Familiar. Ilya." Ilya gave a short nod.

"familiar? you... bounded a human as a familiar?" Asked Hermione slightly worried. "Don't worry I'm... not a Human. I'm a Spirit. Same with the two Knights. There Spirits too. Illyasviel von Einzbern. But just call me Ilya or Archer." Then Ruby jumped out of her pocket, startling the 3 Girls. "And I'm the magnificent, electrical Kalaidostick RUBY! You may cheer now!" But the 3 Girls just looked confused at the flying Circle that didn't really look like a Stick. Ilya looked annoyed.

"Ahem...nice to meet you Ruby, Ilya...but why Archer I don't get that part." Ginny took a step back when suddenly Ruby hovered right in front of her face. "Oh well, that's easy to explain! You see Spirits like Illya are separate into different classes! Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Archer, Assasin, Rider, Caster, Shielder, Ruler, and Avenger! She is an Archer while the two blondies are Sabers. Simple right? The Class determines the abilities and skill! And then you have someone like who Ilya- BUHA!" Ilya grabbed Ruby, smashing her to the ground and stomped on her creating a small crater. Ginny and Hermione looked positively terrified at the younger girl, while Miyuki wisely took a step back. Morgan was not so surprised. It was pretty clear that Ruby either was a masochist or had a really shitty danger sense.

"Shut it! You stupid stick!" Grumbled Ilya. "Urgh. Ilya my dear you're such a brute! I wonder if you're really a Berser- AUAUAUAUAUA!" Ilya just stomped on Ruby over and over again and yelling and insulting the Kaleidostick. The girls just look on confused.

"...Sigh yep, I'm definitely doomed" Said Morgan once more while big anime tears came out of her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

After Ilya was done punishing Ruby, the group decided to go get some breakfast in the Great hall. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. Many students look scandalous and confused at Ilya witch, of course, made the Servant blush harder. She really hated her battle outfit, but she currently didn't have any other clothes and she is not risking using Ruby to change! That stupid stick would probably put her in something even more embarrassing or outright strip her naked in public! AGAIN!

Meanwhile, Tatsuya explained MagiTech to Hermione. "Its a rather new concept of magic that takes many different forms of application. One of such is the simple empowering of Muggle Technology. We in Japan are well aware that the mundane world will one day discover us and when its time, we want to be a benefit to them. Magitech could easily solve many of the planet's energy problems and even catapult us a few years into the future. Of course, it also has many applications for War wich why we haven't already gone public with it. Currently, only the Prime Minister of Japan and some of his most trusted cabinet members are involved in the Research and development of MagiTech." Hermione looked intrigued at the black-haired boy.

"you mean... your two governments work actively together?" Tatsuya gave a nod. "Correct. I am in charge of one of our joined research facilities. Currently, we only have Squips working there but soon the Minister will send us some reliable muggle assistance." Hermione's eye pretty much sparkled when she heard about this. "Hehe and he's not the only one! Tatsu-Kun here is not the only prodigy when it comes to MagiTech!" She grinned smugly and pointed at herself.

"Sadly due to your laziness, you pretty much suck at everything else" The smugness left Sakura and she froze when she remembered than her grades in nearly everything else were rather abysmal. She turned around and glared at Rin who now donned a smug smile of her own. Ginny just grinned brightly.

"Man! you guy are much better company than anyone in this School, besides maybe Luna. Say Fate what about you? Didn't you mention you also use Magitech?" The blond red eyes girl nodded. "Yes. I'm currently training to become an Enforcer. They are basically the equivalent to your Auror corps but only one section of it. Oh, Nanoha-Chan also trains for the same but she wants to join our Air Force Division. Basically, Aurors specialized for Ariel Combat. She is an amazing flyer. Hmm...

Where is she?" Fate looked around not seeing her friend.

"I think she and some of our Classmates went to find the Kitchen. It really is a shame we don't have Japanse food here. I mean we don't want much but" Miyuki stared at the rice. It... was quite tasteless. Literally. This rice was beyond bland and also seemed to be overcooked. Suddenly the rice shot out of the bowl right into Miyuki's face. She got scared and fell to the floor. "Miyuki! Everything alright?" Tatsuya stood up to help his sister. "Y-Yeah. What happened?" No one knew what happened except for Ilya. She noticed a boy on the green table grinning sadistically and having his Wand in his hand.

"Why don't ask the smug arrogant boy right there?" She pointed at the boy and everyone looked at him. "What are blabbing about? I didn't do shit. Not my fault the mudblood is too stupid to sit at a table." The Group glared at them. Morgan who so far was pretty silent looked to the Professors... they ignored what was going on. They clearly heard him say mudblood it seemed no one wanted to intervene.

Tatsuya now calmly looked at the Slytherin student. Only a slight narrowing of his eyes betrayed the anger he felt. "I would appreciate it if would apologize to my sister. It was quite a mean-spirited prank" But the boy just sneered at Tatsuya. "Apologizing? Why should I apologize to some a mudblood in the first place? You Japanese 3rd Grade Wizards should just shut up and stop acting so high and mighty. Also, say Potty what's up with that stripper girl? Is that to distract yourself from the reality of marrying Weasley?" Morgan narrowed her eyes and stood up. Ilya too was glaring at the arrogant jerk.

"Who even are you?" At Morgan's question, the jerk grinned. "Marcus Flint of the Noble house of Flint. You doges my question the Potty. I guess you really like little girls like tha-" In a blink of an eye, no one noticed Ilya grabbing a fork and trough it. It barely missed flint only giving him a cut on his cheek and then got smashed when it impacted the wall behind him, leaving a small crater.

"Oops... sorry. My hand slipped." Ilya said, a big, while sadistically grinning, Flint was frozen in shock and fear. "Oh boohoo look at the big bad Wizard. Afraid of a little 11-year-old. Ha, not bad Lil Sis." Ilya confused turned too Sakura. "Little...sis?" The bright smile that Sakura gave Ilya was kinda disconcerting. The black-haired girl was brimming with positivity. "You're now part of the Family! Arthuria is basically the Father of this family and Mordred is our awesome big sister. So you're our cute but just as badass little sister!" Ilya blushed, being called cute, and a badass. B.T.W. The teachers still didn't do anything. But that could be because everyone was frozen in shock and awe, even Dumbeldore.

"Guys, I suggest we leave. I quite dislike having such... barbaric company." The Japanese Group nodded and with Ginny and Hermione in tow, they left the great hall. But sadly their hope to get some peace and quite quickly faded. Once they were outside, multiple Slytherins cornered them. Even a few Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws and one single Gryffindor. Altogether they were about 20 Students. 21 if you count an angry Flint who came in, running after them.

"I'll show you your place you worthless mudbloods!" Ginny and Hermione looked concerned but the Japanese all looked either bored or disinterested. One of the older Slytherins lifted his Wand but before he could even mutter a word Tatsuya turned around, suddenly holding what looked like a silver Pistol. Suddenly 3 of the Slytherins just fell to the ground as if they were dizzy and one even vomited.

"W-What did he just do?" Asked the one Gryffindor boy that Ginny recognized as the 5th year Cormag McLaggan. " It is rather simple. He used Psyion Waves with fluctuating frequencies to cause an effect similar to motions sickness or vertigo…." Not a single of the brits, except Hermione, even had a clue what Miyuki was talking about. "Sigh. He used magic to make them dizzy!"

Flint glared at Tatsuya, not understanding how the Mudblood did it, after all, he was just holding a Muggle Toy. "DONT JUST STAND THER CURSE THEM!" Now they all started to prepare their curses but the Japanese reacted faster. Morgan already holding two Talismans in her Hands and chanted. "Chikyū no omamori: Rokkusuraido!" Her Talismans glowed in a brown light and she threw them at the Ravenclaw group. The moment the Talisman touched the Earth Rocks shot into the Air, causing several bruises and knocking the Ravenclaws unconscious. They were bleeding and one clearly had a concussion.

The next who acted was Fate. "BARDICHE SET UP!" A bright yellow light surrounded the Triangle she carried around and suddenly it turned into a long black War Axt that crackled with energy. The remaining Blood Purists all took a few steps back but one brave (or stupid) Slytherin Girl fired of a curse. "FILTHY MUDBLOOD! DIE! CRUCIO!" Even her companions were shocked that she used one of the unforgivable but their shock turned into pure disbelief when Fate created a barrier that easily blocked the curse. "I-IMPOSSIBLE! Y-YOU CANT BLOKE AN UNFORGIBA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed when Fate shot at her with Electricity, electrocuting the girl until she fell to the ground unconscious. Her rising chest and groans of pain were the only indication she was still alive.

"S-SHES A DARK WITH! SHE HAS TO BE!" Screamed one Hufflepuff and he and his housemates ran away, followed by some Slytherins. "FILTH! WORTHLESS COWARDS!" Screamed Flint. "I KILL YOU MYSELF! AVADA KE" But he stopped. Suddenly the area became colder. MUCH colder than it should be. "I have to say I am most displeased with the way you act." Everyone looked panicked at Miyuki and they took a few steps back. Her whole body was covered in a blue frost aura, and the ground around her feet started to freeze over. Her eyes were hidden in shadows, created by her hair.

Flint shivered where he stood, unclear if it was from fear or the cold. The rest of his cronies started to fall back and run back inside the great hall.. but too late. A Gigantic Logic Circle now surrounded Miyuki and she lifted her hands in the direction Flint and his 'allies'. "Zettaireido: Hyōgaki!" In one fell swoop, the entirety of the entrance was covered in ice, including the cronies and a terrified flint.

"...What...the….fuck?!" Ginny was complete and utterly baffled and this was all she could say. Sakura who stood beside her grinned. "That is Myukis specialty! Ice Magic! This is honestly not even her most impressive work" It was clear from her voice that despite knowing about Myukis prowess with Magic, she still was highly impressed and baffled just like her. Even Ilya, who saw many feet of Magic was astonished. Sadly the Teachers of Hogwarts arrived only now. Minerva was at the helm of the group, boiling with rage.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR! ATTACKING OTHER STUDENTS! USING CLEARLY DARK MAGIC AND PTTUNG 15 STUDENTS INTO THE HOSPITAL WING!" The Japanese Students and the two Gryffindors found themselves in the Headmasters Office with both McGonnagal and Dumbeldore, but no Lilly, I should say, having to listen as to how they did wrong and how they should be punished.

Dumbeldore looks disapprovingly at the Students in front of him. It truly saddened him to see such younglings already be far gone from the path of Light. "This truly is a disappointment. Every one of you will serve deten-" "Is it Wizarding Costume to just assume and don't investigate the incident?" Asked Tatsuya interrupting the Headmaster. Before the old fool could answer Miyuki spoke. "Is self-defense illegal here in Britain?" The two teachers were confused by the questions and Fate asked another one. "Should I have allowed myself to be hit by the Cruciatus curse instead of retaliating?" Both Dumbledore and Minerva just looked shocked at the 3. Apparently, the Head of Gryffindor wanted to continue her rant when suddenly the door was busted out of its angle! 3 people entered. The first was a Knight in silver and red armor, probably the one that destroyed the door. Once she entered her helm folded, revealing Mordred. Behind the Knight of Treachery was Lilly, and she looked just as angry as when her daughter's name came out of the goblet. The last person to enter made Dumbeldore nearly pale. Amelia Bones.

"Dumbeldore. Mind explaining why you are attempting to punish MY students without even informing me?" Her voice seemed calm but you had to be deaf to not hear the threatening undertone. Minerva was the first to regain her bearing. "THE ATTACKED STUDENTS USING-" Lilly's death glare interrupted the transfiguration teacher. A red aura began to surrounded Lilly and Dumbeldore clearly could feel her Killing Intent!

"Shut it you pathetic worn out old hag! I know EXACTLY what happened! YOU'RE Students attacked them and they acted in self-defense. Granted a tad excessive but this should stop other idiots from doing anything. Furthermore, did you actually bother to investigate Minni? Oh, don't bother answering, of course, you DIDN'T! you NEVER do. You never did it when James and his Cronies bullied Slytherins, so why should you even bother to investigate when it's oh sooooooo CLEAR! just make sure justice is done by punishing the dark and evil Japanese." Every single word Lilly spoke was filled with venom and pure disgust. She sneered at the woman she once saw as a second mother and her eyes showed nothing but hatred and contempt for her!

"Amelia here did what YOU should have done Minerva, she actually investigated the incident. The Slytherin girl didn't bother to remember her name, which was attacked by Fate used the Cruciatus curse. And Flint was just about to use the Killing curse before Miyuki gave him... the cold shoulder. Also, only 3 of my students didn't do anything wrong, the rest, two Gryffindors included, only watched but did not participate. Meaning Sakura, Thosaka-San, Ilya who isn't a student anyways, and the two Gryffindors are not punishable. Amelia, would you like to continue? I have to check on my children." Amelia gave a nod, a small smirk on her face when she looked at the pale Gryffindor head of the house. she never liked the old hag. Yes, she was a talented teacher and no one denies her expertise at her subject. But she always was a shitty Head of House and an even worse Deputy. She still could remember how the Woman rarely gave points to Slytherins and even rare did she punish act against them.

"The girl in question, I think it was Miss Farley of the Noble house of Farley, has been sent to ST. Mungos, after that she will be arrested and prosecuted for the use of an Unforgivable course. Marcus Flint has been arrested for attempted murder or... rather he will be once we got him out of the Ice. Arturia is collecting all the other participants of the Ambush who got away so they can be questioned. Better hope they weren't aware that Flint was planning on killing Miss Potter and her friends. Now then this is not the only reason I am here, Miss McGonnagal? You are dismissed this is a private matter that only concerns the Potter Family." The Kyoto Students all left, except for Ilya. The old woman clearly wanted to protest but Mordred not so gently grabbed her by the Robe and threw her out of the damaged door landing on her ass, wich Amelia quickly repaired with a strong Reparo spell.

"My dear Amelia I'm sure this all is unnecessary! There but youths who-" "Shut it old man the Boss Lady is speaking!" Growled Mordred threateningly. Amelia took out a roll of parchment and started to read. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Potter Family hereby sues you for the creation of an illegal Marriage Contract, pretending to a minor's Magical Guardian, Line theft and endangering of a Magical Minor!" Dumbledore's face was pale as a ghost.

"T-This is quite unnecessary! All I did was for the Greater Good!"!EEEOOOEEEOOOEEEOOOEEEOOOEEEOOOEEEOOOEEEOOO! " Screamed Ruby suddenly., "Oh sorry that was the Bulshit Alert I installed it recently when someone speaks absolute bullcrap I make that noise, a isn't it a nifty feature WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Ilya simply grabbed Ruby and threw her out of a Wind, a tick mark on her forehead appeared. "Stupid deranged STICK!...ahem...a-apologizes." She blushed slightly and Dumbeldore saw the Chance to regain control.

"Could I ask who this young Lady is? I do have to wonder why she is still here, she clearly is not a Potter." He frowned when he looked at Ilya's red eyes, a clear sign of Dark Magic. "I am Ilyasviel Von Einzbern. I am a Servant of the Archer Class and contracted to Morgan Potter." Dumbeldore was confused, not understanding what she said, except that she was Morgans Slave. "Slavery? This is utterly-" But Sakura interrupted him. "Oh, KAMI! shut it old man! Mum, can we PLEASE be done her? I'm bored. That guy is boring me." Lilly rolled her eyes, Amelia was amused by the girl, Morgan wanted to look disapprovingly at her sister but quite frankly she wanted to get away from the old bag just as quickly as her.

"Soon Sakura. Listen Dumbeldore Servants aren't Slaves. They are Spirits, contracted as Familiars. Mordred and Arturia are my Servants, Saber Class both of them. According to the TWT rule book, familiars are allowed to assist the Wizard or Witches in their tasks, so I saw no reason to not allow my Daughter a familiar to increase her chances of surviving. Furthermore... let's get back to me suing you. I am willing to... maybe ignore some of it... for now if you do one simple thing." Dumbledore did not like this at all but at the moment he most likely had no other choice. While he was certain he wouldn't be able to face the consequences for some of those actions, the attempted Line Theft would certainly unite both the Dark and Gray Faction against him and he would be sacked from his position as Headmaster most likely.

"...Very well what is it you want?" Lilly grinned. Minutes later they left the office, witch Dumbeldores assurance that he would assist them in giving Sirius the Trial he deserved.

"I hope this will go well for you Lilly. You're playing a dangerous game with Dumbeldore." But Lilly shrugged. "He can't touch me as long as I don't break the law. So don't worry... when are you gonna tell Susan the truth?" Amelia looked a little uncomfortable. "...Once Sirius is declared innocent. I know I should do so sooner I just... want to make sure she is 100% aware that her father is innocent of all crimes." "Oy, Dontcha think it's better to do it as soon as possible? The longer ya wait the worse it gets. Was the same for me just... in reverse. If I had told my Father who I was earlier he might not have rejected me." Said Mordred suddenly with a slightly bitter tone.

"Mordred's right Amelia. You really should tell her as soon as possible. But for now, I think you got a ton of work to do?" Amelia nodded and she parted ways with them.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Ilya also parted from her mother and went to a secluded place near the forbidden Forest. "Master? Why exactly are we here?" Asked Ilya a tad confused. Morgan turned around and took out a few Talismans. "I wish to see what you can do. All I know about you is that you're an Archer so a ranged fighter and that's it." She holds 4 Talismans and began her chant. Once she was finished she let them fall to the ground. 4 Earth Golems rose from the earth, all looking like Stone Statues of a Knight.

"Now then... would you be willing to fight those Golems?" Ilya nodded. "...Trace On!" In her hands, two short swords, a white one and a black one appeared. Morgan was a tad confused, why would an archer use swords? Then she remembered what Artoria told her about the classes being general terms, that some servants didn't have to use s bow to be summoned as an archer, like Gilgamesh, Artoria told her about their fights and the golden king only threw swords and other weapons from his trust vault.

The knight contracts redied their stone swords and attacked Ilya but she dodged all their slashes with ease. all golem went down with a single strike. "I should have known that normal Golems would not be a challenge against a Servant. Hmm... maybe Arturia would be ok with a sparring match?" Ilya suddenly tensed up. "...I...I would...appreciate not to fight her?" Morgan looked questioningly at her and noted that Ilya seemed scared. Her face was pale (paler than usual) and her eyes were holding back tears?

"Ilya? What's wrong?" Morgan was worried about her Servant. Illya just shook and took a deep breath. "Master it's... alright just... PLEASE... don't make me fight Saber….. please... not again" Morgan wondered what she meant with again. Then she remembered how Ilya reacted to Arturia when she summoned. Apparently, the two had an encounter before, and from the looks of things, it wasn't pleasant.

"...okay Ilya. I'm sure Mordred would also be willing to spar, Ilya... please know that when something is bothering you I'm here ok?" She smiled and the servant smiled back. Suddenly the two heard a clicking noise and then a flash. It was Ruby! Ilya forgetting she was there with them! Ruby 'holding' a camera! "UI UI UI UI UI! Are those blossoms of a young and forbidden love?! OH! EXCITING! Ilya-San this time you have to be more progressive than with you're Nii-Chan and ARGH!" Once more Ruby found herself smashed into the ground. "This will turn into an overused running gag if you do that too often Ilya!" "SHUT IT! SHUT IT! SHUT IT!" Screamed the young girl while stomping on the Kaleido stick. Morgan just looked at them with a blank expression.


End file.
